


Hunter's Blind

by FirebirdScratches



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Character of Color, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Comedy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirebirdScratches/pseuds/FirebirdScratches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Master Luke says Jedi are forbidden to love,” Rey murmured, fingertips sliding just under the collar of his shirt, teasing at his collarbone. “He says attachment only leads to suffering.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Finn was trying to give this conversation the gravity it deserved, he really was - but her gentle touch was awakening something urgent and hungry in him, and his pants were rapidly becoming…restrictive.</em>
</p>
<p>While bringing critical intel to the Resistance on the forest moon of Endor, Rey and Finn get caught in a hunter's trap. Escape leads to other ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter's Blind

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was my first FinnRey smut. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to my biffle FrostEmma for beta-ing the hell out of it.

“Rey?! Rey! Get down from there!” 

“It’s fine!” she called back gleefully. “Come up and join me!” 

“You’re gonna break your neck up there!”

Finn shook his head and looked down at the ground, the sight of Rey climbing ever higher, moving from way-too-thin branch to way-too-thin branch making his stomach flip unpleasantly. 

“I climbed way higher than this back at Jakku!” 

“Where?! Jakku doesn’t have any trees, Rey,” Finn replied. “Please, please come down from there?!” 

“I climbed the wreckage before; those Imperial ships are way taller than trees.”

The branches swayed, and Finn blinked and brushed his face and hair as he was showered with pine needles. He chuffed in annoyance as he felt a few slip under the collar of his jacket, tickling and scratching his neck. He could barely make her out through all the foliage.

“Wow! Finn, you’ve got to see this! You can see everything from up here!”

Despite his nerves, he had to smile at the excitement in her voice. She was cute, alright. Cute, but crazy.

“Look, there’s the Ewok village! I can see the smoke from here.” 

“Okay,” Finn said hastily, “okay, great, now we know where we’re going. Now why don’t you just come on down from there?” 

She sighed wistfully. “Coming!” 

He watched the branches sway and crackle as she deftly made her way back down like it was nothing, sliding, hopping, and dangling from each branch like a little lemurlak. She finally dropped the last distance and landed with a soft “thump” in the moss and pine needles below. She looked up at Finn with a wild-eyed, toothy grin, wiping a thin sheen of sweat from her brow in delight. The sight made Finn’s breath catch in his throat. 

She was beautiful. 

“That was fun,” she beamed. “I love trees.”

“Well, you came to the right moon,” he grinned, her enthusiasm proving infectious. 

“You should climb up with me the next time,” Rey said, striking out towards the Ewok village with long, robust steps. Did this girl ever get tired?? “It’s gorgeous up there. This planet is so green.” 

“It’s gorgeous down here,” Finn thought, eyes wandering to her backside as she carefully stepped over a fallen tree trunk.

He looked up as she reached a hand out for him, and grinned sheepishly as he realized he was caught ogling. 

“Watch where you’re going,” she teased. 

He took her hand, and climbed over the log. 

“Why? I can watch where you’re going.” 

“Oh, is that what you were doing?” she smiled. “Come on.” 

She started to walk away, but Finn held her hand and stayed planted. She turned quizzically as she reached the end of his reach. 

“C’mere,” he purred, pulling her close. 

“Finn,” she smiled, flashing her pearly teeth again, “come on, we’re on a mission here.” 

“Mm-hm,” he hummed, wrapping her in his arms. “I’m on a mission, too.” 

She giggled softly as their noses brushed, and Finn felt a little thrill in his chest as their lips met - he wondered if she felt it too? It was an incredible rush just to think that someone could notice you, like you, want you…especially someone as special as Rey. He didn’t know that he would ever experience that. They didn’t even give him a name, and now…

“Finn,” Rey breathed against his lips, the kiss quickly turning from cute to hot. 

His mouth curved against hers at the sound. 

“Mm,” he purred, capturing her mouth again, prodding with his tongue as -

“Mm - Finn,” she said, breaking free with a squelch. “Come on! The Resistance is counting on us.” 

Finn let out a deep rattling sigh, loins twinging with disappointment. 

“Yep. Right. Resistance. Mission.” 

Rey gave him a sympathetic grimace of a smile, and he shook his head to clear it. 

“Okay. More hiking.” 

“Just a few more kilometers. We can totally make it in a day if we hurry.” 

“Right.” 

They walked together in companionable silence for a while, occasionally pausing to help one another over a downed tree, or through some gnarled, tangled roots. It was hard going, but fortunately the air under the pine canopy was cool and fresh, an occasional breeze filtering through the trees.

“Ah!” Finn finally sighed with relief. “Good! Looks like there’s a trail up ahead.” 

“Finn,” Rey said cautiously, “I’m not sure if - ”

“Look, see the path? We can - ”

“Finn, I think this is a game tr - ”

“ - cut through the clearAAAAH!” 

Finn’s sentence was whipped out from under him, just like his feet, as he and Rey were both hoisted skyward, bouncing awkwardly mid-air in a vine net. 

“Game trail,” Rey grunted, trying to wiggle out from under Finn’s bulk, “I think - this is - a game trail, Finn!” 

“Right,” Finn groaned miserably, struggling in the ropes to haul himself up and give Rey some breathing room. The branches above creaked and showered down pine needles as they swayed. “Which means…hunters…set traps along it.” 

“It would seem so,” Rey panted, finally squirming out from under him, and curling into a little ball at his hip. If he looked over his shoulder and she looked over hers, they could make eye contact. 

“Well,” Finn panted, giving her his best, most winning smile, “this is cozy.” 

“Really?!” Rey groused. 

“See?” Finn flirted. “I knew I could sweep you off your feet.” 

Rey shook her head, but almost against her will, a grin was tugging at the corners of her mouth. He waggled his eyebrows and gave her a roguish wink which finally coaxed a musical laugh from her. He felt the familiar rustle of butterflies in his stomach at the sound - she had the best laugh. 

“Okay, plan?” he prompted, the vine ropes beginning to dig unpleasantly into his side. 

“Well,” Rey said, “I could use my lightsaber to - ”

“Wooooah, no no no, bad plan,” Finn said.

“Why?” Rey retorted, annoyance creeping into her tone. “Why bad plan?”

“We’re a little snuggly right now to be swinging a lightsaber around,” Finn said. “Plus, I don’t feel like plummeting to my death?”

Rey snorted, looking down and judging the distance. “You wouldn’t die. I mean, worst-case-scenario, maybe break an arm or a leg or something.” 

“Oh, is that all?” 

“I said maybe!” 

“Bad plan. I don’t like this plan.”

“Well, fine, let’s have your plan, then?” she huffed.

Finn looked around, and immediately wished he hadn’t - they were quite a bit further up than he’d prefer. “Um,” he began. “Right. Do you think you can climb on top of me?”

“That would be your plan!”

“I mean to - get to the top of the - thing! Come on!” 

Rey sized it up. “I think so.” 

“Okay,” Finn said, “See if you can climb out the top, and then - ”

“Right, yes,” Rey nodded, catching on. “I think I can do it. I can cut just a few places in the top, so you can get out. And then we’ll climb up the rope, and go hand-over-hand to the trunk.”

“Or something, sure,” Finn agreed hesitantly, wondering if he could, in fact, go hand-over-hand to the trunk. 

“Okay,” Rey said, beginning to un-ball and squirm around, “Hang on.”

“Ow. Fingers. FINGERS! Standing on my - ”

“I’m - unh! - trying!” 

“There, that’s better.” 

“Okay. Don’t move.”

Rey managed to carefully climb onto Finn, who rolled a bit towards the center of the net. Using him as a step stool and pulling her way up with her arms, Rey wriggled her way to the top of the net, and carefully shimmied and clambered her way through the gap, and up the rope, wrapping her legs around it securely and fishing out her lightsaber.

“Now, don’t go swinging willy-nilly, now,” Finn muttered, eyeing the ground below as the net swayed from their motions. He couldn’t see quite what she was doing, but he heard the tell tale shriek of electricity and the hum in the air as she unsheathed the blade of light. There was a hiss, and the net shook slightly.

“Um, okay,” Finn said. “That’s probably - ”

“There was another hiss, and the net suddenly shuddered severely, dropping him about a foot and then catching again.

“OKAY!” Finn cried. “OKAY! I THINK YOU GOT IT!” 

Rey giggled above him, and he scowled as he carefully wriggled his way onto his back. 

Oo. Well there was a view he could get used to. 

“Oi,” Rey said, sheathing her lightsaber. “No staring, down there!”

“Well, I’m not doing this blindfolded,” Finn grumbled, carefully pulling himself upright on shaky legs.

“I’m going to start climbing,” Rey said, standing with casual grace, “so you have room when you get up here.”

By the time he managed to clamber out of the net and up the rope, she was already swinging, hand-over-hand, over towards the trunk. When it got thick enough, she pulled herself up, swung a leg over the top of it, and straddled it, wiping sweat from her brow with a forearm and grinning at him victoriously.

“You’re enjoying this a bit too much,” Finn accused dryly.

“Don’t be a baby,” she prodded, with a teasing grin. “Come on, then.”

“I’m comin’, don’t rush me,” Finn replied, with another wary glance below.

Ohhh, I shouldn’t have looked. Never look. 

Licking his lips, he grabbed firmly onto the branch and took a few rapid breaths. 

“You’ve got this,” Rey called encouragingly.

He released the net and swung out into space with a slight yelp, his free hand gripping the branch with a vice grip.

“There you go! Come on, another four of those and you’re done!” 

“One,” Finn gritted, swinging again. “Two…three…”

“Almost!” Rey cheered. “Come on, Finn!” 

“Four!” 

With a grunt, Finn hauled himself up onto the branch with shaking arms, Rey helping to pull him the rest of the way.

“Well done, you,” she congratulated, beaming.

“Yeah, yeah,” Finn smirked, knowing she was clearly the better climber. “What now?”

“You’ll be happy to know,” Rey pointed, grinning, “that we can walk the rest of the way.”

He followed where she was pointing, and saw there was a small, rickety wood bridge leading from this tree to a nearby one, where it seemed there was a small structure, like a hunting blind, or an observation platform - not really large enough to call a proper treehouse, but at least it appeared to be sturdy, and it had a roof.

Finn looked up at the sky, the orange twilight rapidly fading.

“Yeah,” Rey sighed, reading his thoughts, “it’s getting dark.”

“We should probably camp for the night,” Finn prompted, hoping she’d agree.

Rey looked wistfully in the direction of the Ewok village, doing the mental math. Finally she sighed and nodded. “Yes, we probably should.”

“If there’s other traps set along this path, we’ll be more likely to see them during the daylight,” he added. 

“And if there’s other bridges, we might even be able to follow a path through the trees from here, but I wouldn’t want to chance that in the dark.”

“Good thinking,” Finn sighed with relief. It’d been a long, hard slog and a good night’s rest was eminently appealing. 

They climbed up and carefully walked from branch to branch like a ladder, using the ones by their heads for handholds, until they reached the rickety little bridge.

“Here,” Finn said, kneeling carefully. “I’ll hold it steady for you, you hold it for me.”

“Why do I get to go first?” Rey teased. “Scared?”

“This bridge was made for an Ewok,” Finn smirked. “Let’s see if it can hold you before we see if it can hold me.” 

“Fair enough,” Rey said, turning and eyeing the bridge with new discomfort. 

Holding both ropes of the bridge with a vice grip, Finn watched Rey’s every cautious step across, and didn’t breathe until she was safe on the other side. She turned, knelt down, and held the ropes steady for him.

“Okay,” she called, “it seems pretty stable.”

“Stable” was not exactly how it felt. Seeing the forest floor two stories below between the wooden slats was not encouraging either. But after all the ribbing and teasing today, Finn wasn’t going to complain.

He was just going to let out a comically huge sigh of relief once he was safe on the other side.

“Safe and sound,” Rey congratulated, without malice. 

Finn smiled back, and gave her a brief peck on the lips, then turned to assess their situation.

It was definitely a hunter’s blind - there was a crude map to the village carved directly into the bark of the tree, and some pelts nailed to it, along with a peg and an empty quiver - to hang a bow and store arrows, he assumed. He looked over his shoulder at the trap they’d escaped from, still swaying slightly in the breeze. Made sense - hang out up here, have a drink maybe, wait for the trap to spring, then one clean shot to finish the job. Pretty inventive, actually.

There was a little pile of straw in the corner with some more pelts laid over it - sized for just one Ewok, unfortunately.

“You’ll just fit, if you curl up,” Finn said, jutting his chin at it.

“What about you, though?”

“I’ll just stretch out here,” Finn smiled, lowering himself carefully to the floor. There was a guard rail, but that too was Ewok-sized, and he still had the unnerving feeling he’d roll over and plummet to the forest floor below. He glanced over his shoulder warily.

“Here,” Rey said, kneeling and reaching for him. 

She laid down, and pulled him close, tangling a leg over his.

“Don’t want you falling over the side,” she smiled. 

“I guess we’ll just have to cuddle up,” Finn replied, his voice warm and soft with affection. 

He bundled gratefully into her arms, and they both heaved a deep sigh of mingled exhaustion and relief. He gazed dopily into her lovely hazel eyes for a while.

Smiling back peacefully, Rey lifted a hand and began to lightly trace her slim fingertips over his brow, down his nose, across his cheeks and down his jaw, her eyes following the path of her fingers like she was memorizing his face. 

Finn closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, his weary limbs relaxing after a hard day’s labor. 

“Do you think it’s wrong?” Rey whispered breathlessly.

Finn opened his eyes and found her staring into his intently. 

“Think what’s wrong?” he whispered back. 

“Us,” she whispered.

Finn scowled in worry, his stomach doing an unpleasant flip.

“Why would it be?”

Rey sighed, and looked down, her fingertips now tracing his Adam’s apple. It raised little goosebumps on the back of his neck.

“Master Luke says - ”

“Here we go,” Finn grumbled under his breath, and immediately regretted it, as Rey scowled at him.

“Master Luke says Jedi are forbidden to love,” Rey murmured, fingertips sliding just under the collar of his shirt, teasing at his collarbone. “He says attachment only leads to suffering.”

“Hmm.”

Finn was trying to give this conversation the gravity it deserved, he really was - but her gentle touch was awakening something urgent and hungry in him, and his pants were rapidly becoming…restrictive.

“Well,” he said, his own hand closing over her arm and stroking it lightly, cupping over her shoulder - so soft. “Does this feel like suffering?” 

Rey smiled a bit at that. “No.” 

He traced his hand down her side to her hip, pulling her body just a little more snug to his, grinding his hips into her body just a bit - she sighed and hitched her leg a little higher.

“How ‘bout that?” Finn husked, their lips parting, “Suffering yet?”

“Mm,” Rey whimpered softly. “Maybe…maybe a little.”

Finn leaned closer, his full lower lip grazing ticklishly over hers. “How ‘bout now?”

“Finn.” 

Her mouth was on his, warm and wanting, and swiped his tongue against her lip, smiling into her mouth as he felt her return the gesture. Her leg hitched over him and she began grinding up against him, making soft, needy sounds in her throat - 

Unff. 

“Too…many…clothes,” she panted, leaning back to scrabble at her belt.

“Uh-huh,” he agreed, hastily toeing off his boots and trying to wriggle awkwardly out of his pants, weariness of the day forgotten.

He reached down to shuck his undershorts off, and his head collided abruptly with hers. 

“Oh! Oh, oh, oh!” Rey laughed, petting his head gingerly. “Are you okay?”

Finn just grinned ruefully and pulled her into a kiss, his hand working its way under her top to knead one of her petite breasts. She sighed into his mouth, her hand running down his neck and back, gripping an ass cheek with a firm squeeze that made him growl.

“Are you ready for me?” Finn purred against her lips. 

“Uh-huh,” Rey nodded, panting hungrily before attacking his lips again.

“Hmm…let’s just see,” he murmured, his fingers sliding down her ribs, down her belly. Rey whined with need, her back arching beautifully as his fingers slipped down to her curls, gently parting her lips and teasing the slickness there up to the nub of her clitoris.

She gasped and threw her head back as Finn made contact. He smiled and lowered his lips to her neck, pressing a soft kiss there.

“Hmm…you’re nice and wet. But I think we can do better.” 

“Finn!” Rey gasped, her hips already bucking against his hand as he teased her with his fingers.

“Yes?” he purred. 

“Finn!” 

“That’s my name,” he purred, relishing the truth of it, the sound of it on her lips striking a chord deep inside of him. 

He swirled the pad of his finger in firm circles around the sensitive pearl of flesh, relishing every hitch of her breath, taking carnal pride in every subtle tremor he sent rippling through her body. 

“Ah! Finn!” Rey bit her lip and shuddered, her body twitching in tight little spasms that meant her orgasm was near. “Now,” she panted, arms pulling at him urgently, “Together. Please.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice.

They didn’t have a lot of room to maneuver in the hunter’s blind, but that only made it hotter when she held him tight, their foreheads pressed together lightly, staring into each other’s eyes, as with one hand, he carefully lined himself up at her entrance and slid, with agonizing tenderness, into the heat of her.

“Rey,” he hissed, eyes closing.

She groaned in pleasure, her leg hitching higher and tighter around him, pulling him hungrily into her body.

“Rey!” he moaned again, arms wrapping tightly around her as he began to thrust, layering kisses on her cheek, her jaw, her neck. 

“More,” she gasped, “Finn, more!” 

Finn groaned and thrust harder, rewarded with a gasp and a soft cry at his ear. He wanted to hold out, wanted to make it last, but the scorching, slick heat of her around his cock was bringing him to ruin, making it impossible to resist.

“Mmm!” 

With a feral growl, Rey pushed Finn onto his back and he slipped out of her. He gave a nervous glance to the rail, and carefully shimmied closer to the trunk, but Rey was already climbing on top of him again, lining him up, and sinking home with a loud groan. 

“Ohh, Rey!” Finn cried, no longer caring who heard. 

She ripped the rest of her clothes over her head and tossed them aside, looking down on him with a triumphant, hungry look as she began to rock her hips over his. Finn threw his head back, mouth open in a silent groan. 

“MMm!” 

Rey’s slender hands found purchase on his chest, sliding to his shoulders for leverage as she began to bounce on his cock, the wet sound of it getting faster and louder, the chill night air raising goosebumps on their sweaty bodies.

“Oh god, Rey! Rey!” Finn groaned in warning. He knew he couldn’t hold out much longer, not like this.

His eyes met hers and the burning ferocity there, the fierceness of her love and her passion left him awed. She was like a goddess, and he felt completely powerless in her thrall - and yet, at the same time, that powerlessness felt…powerful. 

“Finn,” she gasped, her lips parting. She always had a look of surprise on her face as her orgasm approached - like she couldn’t believe something could feel so good, that something so wonderful was happening to her. Finn smiled, his own release imminent, and bucked his hips up to meet hers.

“Anh! Finn!” she cried, still holding eye contact, her pert breasts bouncing with each thrust. 

“Rey!” 

She threw her head back and closed her beautiful eyes, her mouth an ‘O’ of shock and bliss as her orgasm hit, and finally Finn laid his head back and let go, pressed his body into hers once, twice, three times and -

A primal growl rattled through Finn’s throat as powerful waves of pleasure erupted through his body, his cock spasming deep inside the hot velvet of her body. She sank on him one final time, her hips grinding luxuriously, riding the last wave of their orgasm, pulling him greedily into her body, her mouth still a perfect O…her brow slowly relaxed, the tension seeping away so that only bliss remained.

He watched her face with awe as their pace dwindled to a lazy nothing, and they rested, still joined, breathing deeply and throbbing against one another, in one another. 

When her beautiful eyes finally opened again and found his with a drugged, awe-struck stupor all he could do was smile and reach for her.

She smiled back, and lay down across his body, shivering. 

“Are you cold?” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. 

“No,” she whispered back, her belly trembling against his, “just happy.” 

Smiling even broader, his chest burning with fierce pride and love, he kissed her forehead gently. “Me too.”  
____

Morning found Finn stiff and shivering - it had gotten much colder during the night. He and Rey had reluctantly crawled back into their clothes and tried to cover themselves with the pelts, but even still, it was a chilly night they’d spent bundled as close as possible.

Which is why it was odd he didn’t see Rey lying right next to him.

Finn was suddenly very awake.

“Rey?” he mumbled, patting the pelts next to him, as if she had somehow turned invisible. “Rey?!”

He scrabbled over to the edge and peered over, hoping to all the gods she hadn’t tumbled over the side in her sleep - but there was nothing on the forest floor, no - 

“Here! I’m up here.”

He heaved a sigh of relief and flopped onto his back.

Of course she’d be up a tree.

“Come on up!” 

Finn grinned to himself and shook his head for a moment, then sat up.

Sure, why not?

It was a short, easy climb, much easier in the bright morning light, and when he crested the top of the pine branches: 

“Wow,” he said, looking around at the view.

Rey beamed wordlessly at him, then looked back out at the gorgeous expanse - a sea of green pines, swaying gently in the morning breeze. Occasionally a few birds would explode from the canopy with a riot of song, and then duck back into the branches, invisible once more. The sun was beating clear and warm on his face, seeming to warm him right down to his bones. Rey took a deep breath through her nose and closed her eyes, basking in the light.

He took the opportunity to study her features, every tiny freckle, the wispy little hairs that escaped from her buns to waft by her ear in the breeze. He loved her - and longed for her. He felt it like an ache - how can you long for someone who’s sitting right next to you?

She turned to him, her eyes opening, as if he’d just spoken. He just smiled in response. 

“Did you say something?”

“Hm? Me? No,” he murmured, drinking her in, the way the dawn light kissed her cheeks. 

“But I heard you,” she said, her nose wrinkling as she smiled. “You didn’t just - ”

He put a hand around her neck, brought her close, and their lips met tenderly. 

“Mm.”

He rested his forehead against hers for a moment and just enjoyed the warmth of the sun, the fresh scent of the trees.

“We could stay here,” Rey murmured, “Once the war is over, and everything’s back to normal…we could live here.”

Finn smiled wickedly, his eyes meeting hers. “Rey, I don’t mean to alarm you, but I think you have a tree fetish.”

She laughed brightly, brilliantly, her teeth sparkling, and gave him a little shove.

“WOAH,” Finn cried, gripping the branch underneath himself with a death grip. “Okay, okay. Let’s…let’s not do that again.”

“Come on,” Rey giggled, already climbing down, “I saw a nest a few branches over. Let’s go steal some breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is warmly appreciated! Let me know what you think!


End file.
